Falling For You: If The Moon Fell Down Extended
by RoseBelikov'at'Nyx.Vamp
Summary: Extended slightly smuttier/wordier version of chapter 30:If The Moon Fell Down, from my story Falling For You, if you haven't read it this will probably confuse you a tad... Enjoy x


**So, if you're here i'm guessing you've been reading Falling For You: Hey there!**

**If not: Hey there anyway, but most of the start of this chapter won't make sense.**

**Anyways, enjoy please dears,**

**Over and out x**

* * *

><p>After they had all finished and cleared away, Kurt started filling up the dishwasher again, only to be met by his dad coming out of the lounge where Carole, Finn and Sam were. He walked over and ruffled his son's hair, knowing how annoyed it made him when he had to re-style it, before grasping the plate in his hand and slowly pulling it away, shooing Kurt away from the crockery and starting to fill the dishwasher up himself.<p>

"Dad, I can do that, it's fine, go back to Carole and Finn, honestly." Kurt said, surprised at his father's unusual voluntary offer of housework.

Burt just looked up from stacking the plates they had used in a line inside the gleaming machine and smiled at his son, saying "Kurt, your boyfriend is round, you cooked the entire meal for us all, and now you're trying to clear up? Go and have fun, chat with Sam and Finn, don't do the boring stuff!"

Shocked that Burt would consider something like that, he hugged him spontaneously and pulled away to see a slightly unsure face, which quickly morphed into one of love and happiness. He was squeezed tightly but fleetingly back and then his dad was once again trying to insert all the utensils into the right spaces.

Deciding that if he was offering to do it he could figure it all out himself, Kurt practically skipped through to the lounge where he found Sam sat on the couch next to Finn, eagerly leaning forward, whereas the taller teen was leaning back as if he wanted to sink into the couch cushions. Apparently Carole was telling childhood stories.

"And then, if you please, he went and wiped it all over the walls, I'd never been so annoyed at him before! Well, I never leave the lid off paint any more, that's for sure. It took us two weeks to get the footprints out of our carpet."

Recognising the story, Kurt walked in and gave Sam a smile before settling himself in the other chair, laughing as he saw Finn look up at his mom and then slump his head into his hands at her smirk.

Sam laughed loudly at Carole's story, remembering when he himself had made copious amounts of handprints up the walls in their previous house when he was about twelve. He had been seriously pissed off and doing something destructive had seemed like a good option, but he didn't have to guts to actually destroy anything, so he had decorated their newly painted cream wall in a way that neither of has parents had been very happy about.

"Well, I've done something similar, so I understand baby Finn's anger, obviously." Sam smiled, nodding his head at Kurt to acknowledge him and deciding that they could have their hello kiss later.

Finn managed to look up from his hands so say "Urrgh, mom, why do you have to do this? Can't you just tell them nice things about me? Things that I've achieved or something? No, always the little kid stories!"

Carole just ignored his speaking as if it was a puff of air, her huge smile the only thing that could probably show that she could hear him completely. Remembering another good story, she laced her fingers together and chortled a tiny bit to herself, before sharing it with an impatient looking Kurt and an interested looking Sam.

"Well there was one time when he ended up running around the house naked, and then-"

Finn started out of his chair, growling at Carole "No! Mom, you aren't telling them about that one okay? Enough, ask them about something for a change."

Sighing, Carole relented and smiled at the look of relief on her son's face. She turned to Sam, her smile much less menacing and much more friendly, and asked him "Any interesting family stories you want to share with us?"

Exchanging a look with Kurt, he just smiled at her and said "Probably not. My family's pretty predictable and boring. And anyway, if they were secret CIA spies and I told you, it would ruin half the fun, wouldn't it?"

Chuckling and leaning back from where he was still hunched forwards, he decided to see if Kurt had any embarrassing family stories that he could tell. After all, it was a meet the parents, and what meet the parents was complete without the bad baby photos and the embarrassing stories.

Smiling he turned to face Kurt on the chair, asking "Well, I'm guessing Carole probably doesn't know your embarrassing baby stories or anything, but there's always photos." He grinned wider at Kurt's ever narrowing eyes, "Got any idea where they are Carole?"

The older woman laughed at his brazen attempt to embarrass his boyfriend and was getting up to go and retrieve the family photo albums from where Burt had showed her they were, when Kurt leapt up off the couch, flinging himself in front of the door with fire in his eyes and his arms outstretched across the doorway.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you get those photos. I know for a fact that there are some that should be burnt. Right now. I can't believe he actually had the audacity to show them to anyone." He raised his voice for the last part and addressed it to the doorway and into the kitchen, where his dad was.

A loud laugh came from where he was facing, and he turned to frown in his dad's direction, totally forgetting that his arms were supposed to be blocking the door. He heard whispering from the other side of the room, a woman's voice so presumably Carole, then something was brushed past him and he saw Sam dart into the hallway, a mischievous look on his face as he headed for the stairs, obviously trying to get to the photo albums.

Running to catch up with him, Kurt reached out and snagged his sleeve right as he got to the bottom of the stairs. He pulled back and managed to stop Sam, the taller teen jerking to a halt and then nearly falling flat on his face as Kurt slammed into the back of him.

Sam felt a jerk on his arm and a surprising amount of force pulled him back and then slammed into him as he twisted round and saw that it was Kurt who had stopped him from racing to the storage cupboard on the first floor, where Carole had told him the baby photos of Kurt were.

Falling over him and crashing to the floor because of the abrupt change in momentum, Sam couldn't help but laugh at the oomph that he could hear next to him as he floored Kurt as well. He had somehow twisted round whilst falling and had ended up underneath Kurt, so he knew he couldn't be hurt, but he finally managed to stop laughing long enough to choke out "Kurt? You alright?"

Kurt just stared up at the ceiling listening to Sam's laughter and feeling the vibrations as his chest shook from mirth. He slowly sat up, pushing off Sam, and turned so that he was looking down at his boyfriend.

"I'm fine. I'm the one who landed on you. But I guess if your laughing is anything to go by I didn't hurt you either." He chuckled.

He stood up slowly and brushed the dust off his jeans, extending a hand to help Sam up, the blond still lying on the floor with his head resting on the bottom stair. As he took his hand, Kurt pulled up with all his strength, yanking sam up off the floor quickly and setting him on his feet, as he gaped at the small brunette.

"What, didn't think I was strong enough?" Kurt teased, winking at Sam.

He shook his head, partially in a daze, and then changed it to a nod halfway through. He hadn't ever expected it, that was for sure.

"I, well... Nope, I didn't." He smiled sheepishly, and ran a hand through his hair as a distraction.

In Kurt's mind it was certainly very distracting, and he was having a hard time not just dragging Sam downstairs to his room and kissing him senseless already, but instead he just took Sam's hand again after it had fallen from his grasp, and made his way towards the stairs that led down to his room.

As they passed the lounge he quickly yelled in the door "Carole, I will get you later for telling him where they are! We're going to watch a movie now to get away from your betrayal!"

Muffled laughter rang out as they reached the top step and Kurt dramatically hissed "Traitor!" under his breath making Sam chuckle as they descended the stairs.

Reaching the bottom, he flicked on his ceiling light and waved a hand towards his couch, letting Sam know where to sit, before opening the doors to the cabinet that held his extensive film collection and crouching down in front of it to peruse the options.

"How long can you stay here 'til Sam?" He asked, still tracing his forefinger lightly along the top row of DVD's as he searched for something he thought they would both like.

Thinking back, Sam couldn't actually remember his parents specifying a time, and just shrugged. When he realised that Kurt couldn't see him he said "I dunno, they didn't say. I think to be safe, if I leave here by eleven? That means I'll definitely be home by twenty past, which they'd be fine with."

He watched as Kurt's head swivelled round to smile at him, one hand still running along the bookcase, and smiled back, leaning back to rest on his elbows as he watched his boyfriend try the impossible task of choosing a film.

"I'm guessing you have a musical all picked out?" Sam asked jokingly, wondering whether Kurt did actually have the astounding 196 musicals that he had once boasted about. Sam hadn't even thought there were that many out there.

Rolling his eyes at the obvious assumption, he turned to face Sam completely the second time, and tutted loudly, narrowing his eyes.

Well, since you've asked, I think a musical would be lovely. I was going to suggest something different, but if that's what you want..."

As Kurt laughed melodically at his expression, Sam was lost once again in the beauty of that single sound, and ended up just nodding and smiling, telling Kurt that he could watch what he wanted.

"Well, you've got to have _some_ choice. So, Annie, Mamma Mia or Oklahoma?"

Sam laughed as Kurt ticked off his choices, realising that he should never have joked about musicals in Kurt's presence. He considered the options and realised that he knew the plotline of Annie and the songs from Mamma Mia, but knew nothing about Oklahoma.

He tilted his head, then righted it, realising he was picking up Kurt's mannerisms, and said "What's 'Oklahoma' actually about?"

Kurt thought his eyes actually bulged out as his jaw dropped open with a popping sound, such was his amazement that his boyfriend had just asked what Oklahoma was about. He was definitely going to have to stage an intervention. A Musicalvention.

"Sam, I am going to try my best to explain this to you _before_ I have an aneurysm, so please pay attention." He said, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Sam just nodded and patted the couch cushion next to him, wanting Kurt to sit down, because the footballer could see the pacing coming, and he really didn't want Kurt to get into his stride.

Sighing at his boyfriend's obvious plea for cuddling, which he knew was Sam's secret weakness, he walked swiftly over to the couch and sat down, leaning his head against Sam's shoulder.

"Well, Oklahoma was Rogers' and Hammerstein's first musical. Please tell me you've at least heard of them. I think even _Puck_ has heard of them."

Sam raised his eyebrows at Kurt and nodded, saying "Yeah, they were the guys behind The Sound Of Music. I've definitely seen that one."

He was pleased, and smiled widely before becoming serious again, saying "Okay, well it's about a cowboy called Curly McLain and a farmgirl that he likes, Laurey Williams. And her friend Ado Annie features quite prominently as a secondary character too. Of course, it's a classic tale of boy meets girl, boy looses girl, girl gets with wrong boy, right boy wins back girl, but the songs are great and Shirley Jones was exemplary, especially considering it was her first film role."

When he paused to take a breath, Sam realised that it was probably going to be his only chance for a long time to stop him mid-flow, so he quickly made his mind up.

"I think we should watch Mamma Mia." He said hurriedly, just beating Kurt to speak first.

Kurt realised Sam's ploy pretty quickly and just laughed, rolling his eyes, knowing he could get a little carried away and that it was probably one of those times.

"I'm sorry, I just get so caught up in these things. I guess I should know when to shut up by now." He said, laughing a little.

Sam just nodded solemnly, and then smiled, saying "It's fine Kurt, I do the same thing with all my sci-fi and superhero obsessions. I think I nearly bored Quinn to death earlier, talking about Doctor Who."

"Doctor who?"

"Yeah."

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed.

"No Sam, I have no idea what you're talking about. That was a question. Doctor... well, what?"

Knowing that if he started he would never stop, much like he had said, he just waved a hand and said "Not important. Look, let's watch Mamma Mia?"

Kurt jumped up at those words, his eyes lighting up, and Sam just internally squee'd at how adorable he was when he was all excited and happy. He watched him pull the shiny silver disk out of its case and insert it into the DVD player, the whirring noise starting as the screen flickered to life and the opening sequence started to play.

Settling back on the couch, Kurt snuggled into Sam's side and then nudged his arm with his head until Sam got the hint and draped it round his shoulder. Fidgeting some more until he was comfortable, he focused his attention on the film and started to watch.

* * *

><p>He could feel Kurt squirming under his arm, but when he looked down to see if he was okay Sam could tell by the smile in place even though he was mouthing the words to Dancing Queen as Meryl Streep's character rocked it on screen that Kurt was enjoying the film even more so than he was. And he was enjoying it immensely. He had watched it before of course, the world and it's mother had watched it at the cinema and then bought the DVD, his own no exception, but watching with Kurt as he sang along loudly and rocked out at all the best bits, saying the character's lines along with them in funny accents and making Sam laugh so hard he had cried a few times, somehow made it about a million times better.<p>

As the characters all piled onto the yacht and Sophie, a.k.a Amanda Seyfried, started jamming with James Bond on his guitar, Kurt decided there was no reason to be quiet anymore, and started to sing the song, 'Our Last Summer', in his normal voice, not the whispered version. It was one of his favourites, and he couldn't help it.

However, he only got about half way though, to the part where the volume dipped low and he was barely audible, when a hand caressed his face and gently pulled it around, soft lips pressing against his own without much warning.

Sam barely had time to be awed by the softness of Kurt's lips when the soprano was running his tongue along his own, begging for entrance, all thoughts of the movie practically forgotten. Parting them to allow him access, he sighed into the kiss, his tongue all at once exploring Kurt's mouth like never before and tasting the enticing flavour of mint and a hint of strawberry. It was a combination he had never ever thought would go together, but somehow Kurt managed to make it the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

As Kurt wrapped his hands around Sam's neck and drew them closer together, allowing one of Sam's hands to slide down his neck and continue on until it was resting on the small of his back, rubbing tender circles, he decided that if he wasn't still obsessing about the feel of Sam in his arms then he wouldn't have been capable of much other thought at all.

Breaking the kiss for a second as Sam's mouth wandered down to the side of his neck, kissing and nipping the tender flesh, he said "That feels so good. Sam, I love you baby, I really do."

As he saw a flash of Sam's eyes when the quarterback brought them back face to face he saw the same love reflected in them before they were kissing again, his hand wandering up to tousle Sam's hair, running his fingers through the dyed strands.

Sam's breathing hitched as Kurt arched slightly under him and caused their crotches to touch, eliciting a moan from the smaller boy. But just as he was pushing back, Kurt pulled away properly and pushed himself to the other end of the couch.

"What's wrong Kurt?"

He shook his head as if to clear the haze that Sam settled over it, and shakily inclined his head towards the stairs, stating "I can't do this with my dad and Carole in the house, it makes my skin crawl just thinking about it. And the door is open remember, it's the _policy_."

He finished his sentence sarcastically, knowing that his dad was probably listening out for any signs of illicit activity.

As Sam came down off his Kurt induced high and realised that his boyfriend was right, he slowly nodded, before offering his arm out to Kurt again. The smaller boy settled back into it again, but slightly less close that the previous time, and he realised that they had missed a sizeable proportion of the film.

But just as they were getting into it again, a nasal ringing sound echoed through the room and both of them jumped a few thousand miles in the air.

Voices could be heard from the room directly above, muffled but perceptible, and Kurt strained his ears trying to listen in. It turned out he needn't have bothered.

"Finn? Kurt? Carole's got to go to the hospital, she's on call and it's an emergency, I'm taking her down right now. I'll be back in twenty minutes, answer the phone if it rings, and NO FUNNY BUSINESS!"

Kurt and Sam laughed in tandem as he finished his sentence and they heard the door slam.

Looking at Kurt, Sam smiled and said "I guess there's not enough time for anything really."

Kurt just smiled back and shook his head, settling down into Sam's arm again and turning his attention back to Mamma Mia again, noticing that they'd missed even more of the film. He debated rewinding it, but if he did then it would be tight for Sam to get home afterwards before eleven twenty, so that was out. Sighing, he just accepted that he would have to enjoy whatever was left, and know that his kiss with Sam had more than made up for it.

However, about ten minutes later Kurt's phone beeped and scared Sam slightly for a second time, alerting Kurt that he had a text. As he reached over Sam to pick up his phone and then read it, he wondered who it was from when a dry chuckle escaped Kurt's mouth and then he rolled his eyes at whatever it said. Kurt tilted the phone towards him and Sam could read the message, surprisingly off Burt and obviously sent to both Kurt and Finn.

**Boys, got a puncture and no sign of spanner, will have to walk to the shop for one, may take a while. Probably back in about an hour, hour and a half. Kurt, remember what I said, and Finn, keep an eye and an ear out. Burt/Dad xx**

He laughed heartily as he got to the end, knowing exactly what Burt was referring to. Glancing at Kurt, he was surprised to see a devious look on his pristine face,

"Kurt, what're you planning?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, although the expression of innocence was foiled somewhat by the scheming face it was combined with.

"Nothing. Well... maybe something. Finn's such a cockblocker. But, he has his weaknesses."

Sam was confused again, and just looked at Kurt with the face that Quinn had called his 'lost hurt puppy' look.

"Weaknesses?"

Kurt nodded, winking, "His Achilles heel in female form, Miss Rachel Berry."

Wondering what Kurt was up to as he snatched his phone up off the floor and quickly punched in the number 4 before the green phone symbol, calling someone in the blink of an eye, Sam leant forwards slightly to see if he could hear anything.

Whispering, though he didn't know why, he asked "Rachel Berry is number four on your speed dial?"

Kurt looked curiously at him, but covered the mouthpiece all the same as he waited for her to pick up, and replied "Yeah, my house is one, you're two, 'Cedes is three and Rachel is four. Followed by Quinn, Finn and the only store that stocks Alexander McQueen in a thirty mile radius."

Sam just stared, his mind trying to comprehend the fact that a) he was second on Kurt's speed dial, and b) he had a shop on his speed dial. A clothes shop. In a mall.

But while he was trying to assimilate those facts with his already confusing (but flawless) picture of his boyfriend, Rachel must have picked up the phone, because suddenly Kurt was speaking.

"Hey Rachel... No, I'm good... yeah, he is... no, we're not!" Sam could see him rolling his eyes as he pushed himself off the couch and paced, the phone sandwiched between his ear and his shoulder as he made elaborate hand gestures.

He carried on answering her questions monosyllabically, leaving Sam more and more frustrated, until suddenly he seemed to be talking over the top of her.

"No, Rachel, look, no, no, I can still... Rachel, I was calling to let you know Finn seems bored. And quite lonely. Myself and Sam are having a musical night, and he politely declined the screening of Mamma Mia, so he's doing nothing and really moping about."

Kurt waited to see if she would take the bait, sure she would but still keeping his fingers crossed.

"_Oh no, poor Finny, Kurt I'll invite him round to mine, I can't have him being alone. Do you want to explain the anticipative nature of my proposal, or shall I ring him myself and impress upon the recluse the need for human company?"_

He almost laughed at her comment, knowing no one else but Rachel could ever or would ever say that. But, reigning it in, he crossed the fingers on his other hand and said "I think you should call him, I don't want him to feel ganged up on. But I _know_ he'd love to see you."

He could practically feel her smile on the other end of the line, and felt his own widen as she said "Well Kurt, thank you for informing me of the situation. Now I must beg your pardon and hang up, because I need to call Finn."

He said goodbye and heard the click of a dead line almost immediately, turning to Sam as he did a small dance around the room, finally settling on the couch again.

"What was the outcome then?" Sam smiled.

Kurt looked up at him and said "Wait and see. It should be obvious in about three... two... one..."

As if it was scripted, they heard Finn's phone start to blare 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' at top volume.

As Sam raised his eyebrows Kurt just rolled his eyes and whispered "She changes his ringtone."

Nodding in acceptance of what should have been obvious, he instead tried to do what Kurt was and listen to their conversation. Well, _tried_ to.

All Kurt could hear was a murmured and one sided conversation as he strained his ears, but he felt confident enough in the outcome to give up and turn to Sam, saying "She'll get him to leave us alone no problem. Sure, he's _supposed_ to be cockblocking like one Sue Sylvester macking on Figgins, but he won't remember a thing about it once she snaps her fingers. I swear, he's so whipped it's unbelievable!"

Sam just laughed, realising that Kurt was probably right, and stayed quiet so that they could see the upshot of Kurt's scheming.

After a few beats of silence they heard "Kuuuuuuuuurrrrrrtt! I'm going to Rachel's! Bye!"

As they heard the front door slam, Kurt just turned to Sam and said "Told you."

Sam responded by shutting him up with a searing kiss, pulling him up off the couch and pushing him towards Kurt's bed.

They fell onto it laughing as Kurt tripped backward over the Mamma Mia DVD case that was on the floor by the foot of his bed, and as they broke apart Sam's mouth instinctively moved down to slowly kiss down Kurt's neck as the smaller boy laughed.

Kurt's humour was quickly abated by the sensation of Sam's mouth on his skin as the blond slowly unfastened the buttons of his shirt and gently kissed the skin under each one until he could peel it back. Kurt felt a hand run down the centre of his chest and his back arched ever so slightly as his skinny jeans tightened even further.

He pressed his own palms to Sam's chest to raise him up slightly, leaning up to slide the thin fabric down his arms and off his body completely, his skin flushing as the cold air hit it properly. He could feel his nipples hardening and pulled Sam back down on top of him, catching him in an open mouthed kiss that steadily deepened, their tongues battling for dominance as they ran their hands through each other's hair.

Sam felt one of Kurt's hands slip from his hair to between their chests as the smaller teen kissed his neck, before panting "Off. Shirt... I, we... need to be even."

He could feel his chest rising and falling rapidly as he pried himself off Kurt and rolled onto his side beside him, his hands flying to the hem of his t-shirt and starting to draw it upwards. He had just managed to yank it up over his belly button when he was stopped, a cool pair of soft and slender hands encircling his wrists as he fumbled, coasting to a halt.

Kurt managed to stop Sam's hurried attempt to rid himself of his own shirt, instead overlaying his hands over the warm, calloused ones of his boyfriend and teasing his fingertips off the fabric.

"I want to do it."

Sam's eyes flashed to Kurt's face, having previously been focused slightly lower down in the vicinity of Kurt's chest. He couldn't help staring the sheer perfection, the smooth creaminess of Kurt's toned body, the defined hint of muscles under the soft blanket of his skin. Not that he would ever blurt all that romantic crap out, but it didn't stop him from thinking about how beautiful Kurt was.

He was one lucky sonofabitch.

And here this vision was looking questioningly into his eyes and asking to undress him. Who the hell would say no to that?

He had meant to say that it was fine, but what came out was more of a muffled groan, which Kurt nonetheless took for a 'go right ahead', if the speed with which he rolled Sam over and moved on top of him, pushing his hands up Sam's chest and drawing the t-shirt up with them, was any indication.

Having got the opportunity to reveal Sam's musculature and trace his hands up the boy's chest, Kurt leant down to kiss his lips before Sam raised his arms so that he could slip it over his head and off. Knowing that it wasn't designer and pretty sure that Sam wouldn't mind, he threw it haphazardly over his shoulder and hardly heard its soft swish as it hit the floor.

As he turned back to look at his boyfriend and saw the fire that was burning in his eyes, he surged forwards and captured Sam's lips in yet another heated kiss, this one fuelled by a hiss of pleasure as their hot, bare chests touched, flattening against each other as the boys pulled each other close using the hands that had again become fastened in hair or anchored to hips and waists.

They carried on kissing like that for a while, hands roaming over each other's skin and playing in each other's hair, Kurt arching his neck back as Sam leaned into it, kissing the same spot over and over again, sucking it and licking it in a way that made Kurt moan. He knew that he would probably have a mark there the next day, but in the heat of the moment he couldn't bring himself to care.

Sam whined as Kurt's beautiful, smooth neck lifted away from him, Kurt pushing himself up on his elbows as he smiled at Sam quickly, winking before he moved his mouth back to Sam's body, but not to his mouth.

He jerked under the brunette boy as he felt a wet tongue lick across one of his nipples, before latching onto it, sucking greedily while Kurt's hand rubbed little circles around the other one. After a little while he swapped, tracing his forefinger around the other one of Sam's pink nipples, the pleasure as Kurt sucked on the hard nub making him thrust his hips, and his aching hard-on, upwards and into Kurt's crotch.

Kurt groaned from the unexpected contact and stopped his teasing work on the blond's torso, instead bucking back and pressing down on Sam, rubbing their crotches together in a slow motion circle so that their cocks brushed against each other, although admittedly through their jeans.

Before he had even realised what he was doing, Sam's hands were on the clasp of Kurt's belt, smiling at the metallic click that signified it had opened as he kissed Kurt again, nothing too forceful as they breathed deeply. Just a small peck or two on the lips, and it seemed to hold the same power over him as the spine melting, knee-jellifying passionate kisses that they had shared previously. It didn't really matter what the kissing was like, only who was kissing him and the sincerity behind their feelings.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?" He replied, wondering in some small part of his mind why they were talking.

Sam sighed a little, "Can you lift your hips up, I gotta get this off."

Smiling into their renewed kiss, Kurt dropped his own hands to his elaborate belt and pulled it completely open, arching his back and slipping it out of the belt loops. Tossing it on the floor with Sam's t-shirt in a moment of passion, he was relatively sure that action would haunt his dreams if he didn't put it back in the right place before he went to sleep.*

After divesting Kurt of his belt, Sam stopped to kiss a soft trail down his chest before bringing his hands down the soprano's body to work the button on his jeans, popping it open but then fumbling with the zip. He could feel Kurt's hard dick under his slightly shaking hands, the heat radiating off him making Sam lick his lips involuntarily and buck his hips into Kurt's even as he was finally yanking the zipper down.

As the bulge in his own pants became more prominent, he rolled his hips slightly and then concentrated on Kurt again, sliding his hand inside the tight denim of his boyfriends jeans and hooking his thumbs into the belt loops as he pushed them down, letting Kurt's cock stretch out the thin blue boxer-briefs he was wearing even more.

Sam could do nothing but stare as he pulled them off Kurt completely, nearly letting them fall to the ground until he caught sight of Kurt's sharp look from inside his haze of pleasure.

He had them folded in the blink of an eye and Kurt was shocked by how fast he returned to him, grasping his arms and rolling them over so that Kurt was on top of him. Kurt pressed forwards and enveloped Sam in a warm, sensual kiss, their obvious arousals even more prominent as Kurt's lack of clothing highlighted their situation. He could feel their tongues tangling, knew that Sam's hand was busy trailing up and down his thigh as if he were contemplating ridding him of his last article of clothing, and Kurt suddenly realised that he had never actually seen Sam naked.

Well, apart from the shower scene from their duet fiasco, but he didn't count that because he hadn't been looking.

So, between mewling needily and very embarrassingly as Sam licked his way down to the hollow of his throat and stared up at him with playful, dark green eyes, he said "Sam... Sam! You seem to be, um, more... god damn, stop that! More covered than I am."

As Sam grinned evilly from where he had been sucking on Kurt's nipple greedily, Kurt gestured down between them to his boyfriend's jeans, still firmly attached to his body.

Sam chuckled nervously.

"I guess so. Uh, do you want to...?" he asked, eyes downcast so that he wouldn't have to look at Kurt as he questioned him.

"No. I want... I want you to do it." Kurt said, rather unsure, not having even known what he wanted until he had said it.

Sam nodded shakily, suddenly getting paranoid about his body. He was normally so confident about it, and his abs were something he was particularly proud of. Kurt had drooled over them the last time they had been together, and it had been perfect. Too perfect. He could never live up to the smooth, marble flawlessness of Kurt.

His chest, torso, he was comfortable with, knew Kurt liked it, but everything below the belt was unknown, and he couldn't help feeling that Kurt might be disappointed, might be left unsatisfied or peeved. He had stood up, hands dropping to his fly, but then freezing, unable to make the first move.

Kurt could sense Sam's hesitation, and said quietly "I can do it if it would make you feel any more comfortable about it. I know it's never easy doing that for the first time, it wasn't for me either. But Sam, you're gorgeous, and I will love you no matter what, okay?"

Seeing his words have a soothing effect on the blonde, he slowly edged to the edge of the bed, letting his bare feet drop to the plush carpet. Standing up, he walked towards him until he was less than a foot away, and then looked straight into his eyes.

"Sam, do you want to do this?"

"Yes. So much Kurt, you wouldn't believe." He tilted his face up more so that his chin was stuck up into the air ever so slightly, and then reached a hand out toward Kurt.

"I'm sorry."

Kurt was shocked, "What for?"

He clasped Sam's hand tight as the footballer stepped forwards, closing the gap between their bodies as he brushed his chest up against Kurt's again.

"For being so paranoid. For thinking that you would judge me for things that I don't even... I don't know what you would judge me for yet I was imagining it. So I'm sorry, for not trusting you."

He smiled a tentative half smile as the small brunette reached a hand up to caress his face, before pulling him into a kiss that was soft and gentle and full of promise.

Kurt waited for Sam to relax in his arms before he tightened his hands around his hips and pulled him back towards the bed. He stopped mere inches away from it and broke their kiss to look into Sam's eyes and say "You said you would do it. Still want to?" with a smile.

Taking a deep breath, Sam reached his hands to his own zipper and pulled it down, the only sound their heavy breathing and the metallic grating of the teeth of the zip as they were pulled apart. He roughly shucked his jeans off, his aching cock springing up even in boxers in relief at not being forcibly restrained any more, and he saw Kurt's gaze become drawn to it.

Kurt couldn't help but look at him, his eyes focusing on the prominent bulge in the white Calvin Klein boxers he was wearing. He had sensed that he was quite large, but as his eyes stayed locked on the sight he quickly decided that it was larger than even he had expected. Dragging them away from Sam's groin and back to his face, Kurt tried to make sure his eyes too smiled reassuringly at Sam as his mouth was taken over forcefully by a pair of distractingly soft, warm lips.

As both stood there in their underwear Kurt took the initiative and let himself fall back onto the bed, pulling Sam down with him and manoeuvring so that he was very definitely underneath Sam, the taller boy's larger body pressing into him.

He kissed the tip of Sam's nose softly, whispering "I love you." quietly before kissing him again, allowing Sam's tongue to swoop deep into his mouth.

He tasted like pancakes and coffee, a taste which Kurt would have previously have sworn was one of the most horrific things on earth, but somehow when it was combined with the unmistakably wonderful taste of _Sam_ it was delicious. He sucked on his bottom lip and then gasped loudly as he felt Sam's hand trail feather soft down his side and then tease at the waistband of his boxers.

Sam took a small breath and admired the beauty before him, the perfect, wonderful sight of Kurt Hummel, undone and panting because he was he was with him, with Sam. It was all the encouragement he needed as he took the plunge yet again.

His hand dipped below the elastic waistband firmly grasping Kurt's hard cock and giving it a few quick strokes, his own twitching at the gasp that Kurt had emitted when he had first wrapped his hand around his shaft.

He pumped it harder, placing one hand palm down on the bedspread to keep himself balanced and suspended over Kurt as he worked the other boy's dick, eyes fluttering closed at the moans that Kurt was providing, which were going straight to his own.

Kurt had hardly believed it the first time and it still held a sense of the surreal as he looked up into Sam's fluttering eyes and watched the passion and adoration in his face as he gave Kurt a hand job, making twisting movements and then running his thumb over the head. He could feel Sam rub his fingers over his pre-come, smearing it down his whole shaft as a natural lubricant as Sam's hand travelled along him again, snagging ever so slightly on the material of his boxers as he reached the tip.

Kurt's thoughts were probably less coherent than his words when he said "Off." and roughly removed his hands form their position anchored in Sam's hair, dipping his thumbs inside the waistband of his own boxers in which Sam was still trapped and pulling them down as far as he could. He drew Sam into a harsh kiss as the blond moved the hand that was wrapped around Kurt to drag his boxers from his knees down to his ankles and off his body completely.

Sam let out a soft huff of air as he sat back from kissing Kurt, admiring his boyfriend's naked form for the second time and reminding himself silently just how lucky he was. The taut expanse of smooth, creamy skin; the soft, red, kiss bruised lips; the hard, pink nipples that just begged for attention, it was all his, and he had no idea why he deserved it.

And that was all without mentioning the hard, gorgeous appendage that he returned his attention to as he stopped ogling Kurt and took him in his hand again, resuming his twisting, stroking technique and hoping that he was doing it all right. Yes, he had done it once before, but he was still really only going off what felt good on himself, and it wasn't the same at all.

The pause when Sam had frozen like a statue, eyes wide and seemingly awestruck, had only served to increase the ache in Kurt's dick, and he groaned in pleasure as Sam's hand adventurously picked up where it had left off. He wanted to keep his eyes open and admire the perfection of Sam's chest, the gorgeous toned muscles, but as the other boy's thumb flicked over the head once again and rubbed over the slit he couldn't keep them open any longer, especially as Sam moaned quietly when his crotch pressed down against Kurt's leg.

Kurt could _feel_ Sam's erection better than he could see it, and his eyes rolled back ever so slightly under his eyelids as it ground against his thigh, creating delicious friction.

"God Kurt, you're so hot." Sam said in a combination of a moan and a whisper, almost reverently, as the smaller boy's back arched and he pushed up into Sam's grinding, leaving his head splaying backwards on the pillow.

His words had a sudden effect on Kurt and he had to clench his teeth together to stop what he was sure would have been a porn star worthy moan as he saw and felt Kurt buck up, spilling his seed into Sam's hand.

Kurt could feel it building and as Sam unwittingly spoke such a small phrase the coil in the pit of his stomach suddenly tightened and sprung, his eyelids squeezing tighter shut as if from the immense pressure of his orgasm, as colours he hadn't even known existed flashed behind them.

He came down of his high and peeled them open to be greeted by the sight of Sam above him, panting harshly, Kurt's cum staining his hand and running down his arm as he stared at Kurt with lidded eyes.

The clincher, the detail that almost made Kurt come again on the spot, was the small spot of his cum that had found its way onto Sam's bottom lip. As Kurt watched with disbelieving eyes, the quarterback poked his tongue out and ran it over his lip, sweeping up the cum and drawing it back into Sam's mouth as he winked.

Sam had winked. What had possessed him to wink?

But for the most part a greater chunk of his brain was occupied with the taste of Kurt on his tongue, the indescribable flavour of his boyfriend's release.

He could have sworn it made him even harder, his boxers straining so hard he was worried they would just burst at the seams and have done with it, and seeing Kurt's shellshocked expression at him winking (or him tasting Kurt's cum, he wasn't sure which) made him desperate for some movement or friction, anything to help him out.

Kurt scooted back on the bed, drawing out from underneath Sam slightly so that he could grasp the footballer's arms and say "You didn't come."

"Uh, I... I know." Sam mumbled.

Trying, and probably failing in his opinion, to sound sexy, Kurt said "Guess I should help you out."

Sam didn't think he'd ever heard anything sexier, and he immediately nodded in a way that put Churchill** to shame, kissing Kurt softly before rolling over and taking Kurt, still holding firmly onto his arms, with him.

Kurt came to rest on top of Sam and kissed him again, running his hands down his perfect chest before leaning in and laving at his right nipple, the hard nub an easy target for the attention of his tongue as he sucked at it, letting it go with a pop when he moved to start on the left, Sam shuddering underneath him at the sensation.

He kissed down lower and swirled his tongue around the edge of Sam's belly button, before removing his mouth from Sam's skin altogether.

Sam flinched as cold cold air reached his dick when Kurt swiftly tugged off his boxers, only realising afterwards that it was the first time Kurt had seen him naked.

It only registered with Kurt at that moment, as his eyes zeroed in on Sam's cock, standing to attention as Kurt shimmied down to pull his underwear off his feet, that he had never seen Sam naked before. He wanted to stop for a second to admire his tanned, resplendent physique, but knew that it would turn into possibly hours. So instead, he paused and didn't finish sliding back up Sam's body, instead taking a deep breath and mentally preparing himself.

He knew he wanted to do it. He knew he probably wanted to do more someday. It just still seemed like a dream and he didn't want to mess it up but ruining the 'moment' or being awful. However, shoving the awkwardness to the back of his mind, he took Sam's erection in his hand, feeling himself hardening as Sam's cock twitched.

He started off just making long, slow strokes, worried to do anything else, but even though Sam's head was tilted back and he seemed to be enjoying himself, Kurt tried to vary his technique, remembering what he himself liked.

Sam nearly gasped in pleasure as he felt Kurt's soft, slender, lily-white hands on his aching dick, gently stroking it before running a palm over the sensitive head and then a single fingertip along the underside.

As he watched Sam thrust up into his hand under him, he made a decision that shocked even him as he decided on it.

Dipping his head, he kissed the head of his cock delicately before taking as much of Sam into his mouth as he could, feeling it strain his jaw. It tasted unlike anything he'd ever tasted before, new and exciting and ever so slightly gross all at the same time, and he started trying to find a natural rhythm, bobbing his head up and down as he sang in his head to keep time, his eyes open as he peered up at Sam, trying to discern his reaction.

Sam couldn't believe it. He had been ecstatic just to think he was getting a hand-job from the most perfect person in the world, but as he looked down and saw the fire and certainty in Kurt's eyes before his sinful, kiss plumped lips went down on him, circling his cock and enveloping it in the hot, wet cavern of his mouth, he would swear it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen up until then.

He desperately tried to stop his hips from bucking upwards into Kurt's mouth, so much so that he completely overlooked the fact that he was moaning non-stop as every little thing Kurt did got to him. The petite, reserved, ever formal and always polite boy had suddenly turned into a sex god (Okay, so Sam had no frame of reference and it was Kurt's first time, but whatever) and Sam had never seen anything hotter.

"You're so fucking sexy."

Kurt nearly stopped what he was doing when he heard those four words through a haze of lust. His eyes had turned down again, focused on his movements and the attention he was paying to Sam's cock, but when he looked up into Sam's green orbs it knocked him off kilter. He could read lust, and desire, and pleasure, and... Love.

Smiling as he relaxed his cheeks and tried to take even more of Sam into his mouth, he moved one of his hands from where it had been working the base of Sam's dick up his chest, pushing him back down onto the bed as the blond arched up. Fingers splayed across his chest, Kurt stopped sucking Sam and pulled away, pressing kisses to the head of his cock and licking a wet, warm stripe up the underside.

He started to use his hands again while he crawled back up Sam's chest, opening the muscled boy's eyes wide with a heated kiss on the lips, Kurt's tongue just brushing against his before he pulled away yet again, making Sam moan.

"Patience Cinderella. You're just far to delectable for me to leave hanging, don't worry."

With his best bitch smirk, Kurt winked back at Sam and seemed to move lightening fast, the footballer having to blink and make sure he wasn't imagining it as his cock just twitched at Kurt's words. The soprano had somehow materialised over his crotch again in two seconds flat and was softly brushing his fingers over Sam's erection, murmuring what his mom would surely call sweet nothings, which left his breath to ghost hotly over the tip.

"... You... wonderful... I could never... you so much..."

Sam tangled a hand in the perfectly styled brunette hair and guided Kurt's head back to where it had been less than a minute before, wanting to feel his talented (not just in singing) mouth around him again and his soft, feather light hands gripping the base of his erection.

His wish came true and he groaned loudly as Kurt's pretty little plump red mouth went down on him again, the small boy somehow managing to fit nearly Sam's whole length into his mouth. If you added in the contractions around the head from Kurt's slight swallowing motions, Sam could feel himself coming, that sensation in the pit of his stomach warning that _he_ needed to warn Kurt, to draw away from his face before he couldn't contain it any longer.

"Kurt, I'm... I'm gonna... cum, Kurt, I need to..." He managed to gasp out, losing himself in sensations as Kurt started humming, the deep sound sending vibrations along his shaft.

Kurt heard what he was saying, Sam was pretty sure, but the soprano didn't stop. He carried on his movements and was humming along to the song that was randomly playing in his head. He was having an immense amount of fun and it surprised him, since he had always assumed blow jobs were one way pleasure, great for the receiver but not for the giver.

He slid a hand underneath his chin as his nose touched the skin of Sam's crotch, to fondle his balls, and suddenly it seemed like Sam was tensing all over all at once, his chest rising and back arching even with Kurt's hand on his chest. He knew what was happening and he made yet another decision that was so sudden it shocked him.

Sam could feel himself even closer, but Kurt still wasn't budging, and he needed to warn him again somehow, get the message there before he succumbed and came in Kurt's mouth. He tried reaching down, hoping to knock him away hard enough or something but not hurt him, Sam didn't really care _what_ in his pleasure drowned mind, to make him snap back to reality. But when Kurt's hand found its way to his balls he forgot his struggle to hold off as white light shot behind his eyelids. Sam opened his eyes to see Kurt still with his mouth wrapped around his dick, his throat constricting as he swallowed around the head over and over.

It made him come twice as hard just watching it.

Kurt knew when Sam was coming and was quite certain of the decision that he'd only half made a few seconds before. He waited for the clenching tension and started to swallow as he felt and tasted Sam's cum spurt into his mouth, Sam's dick twitching the entire time. It tasted surprisingly good and he swallowed every last drop, making sure to suck on Sam's spent cock as he pulled off, feeling, even at that late stage, a little unsure.

Sam recovered the use of his eyes after he'd momentarily nearly blacked out and tiredly raised himself up on his elbows, wondering how it were even possible to have come so much. He was surprised Kurt could even swallow it all. Said boy was slowly moving back up the bed towards him, his chin tucked into his chest so that Sam couldn't see into his eyes.

"Kurt?" His voice was sleepy even to his ears, but Kurt looked up nonetheless.

His name snapped him out of his reverie and he instinctively looked up into the moss green eyes of his boyfriend.

"Um... yeah?" He questioned, immediately wondering what he had done wrong.

As Kurt settled down on the bed beside him as he lay spent, curling up behind so close Sam could almost feel the heat radiating off him, he turned his head, craning his neck to see the closed eyes and adorable (he used that word too much, but it was true) scrunched up face of his boyfriend.

"You... You swallowed?" He said it practically like a question.

Kurt inched further back from the warm body that was so close he could the heat off it searing his eyelids. He _knew_ that it was too fast, had been too soon, or that he hadn't been good at it, had messed everything up. But he had liked it _so_ much.

When Kurt didn't reply, Sam knew that the smaller boy thought something was wrong.

"Kurt? Kurt look at me." He commanded gently, tilting his chin up so that he could coax his eyelids open. When they did he was so close to them that he could see everything in great detail, and he wondered how he had never noticed the sparks of gold around the pupil in the sapphire of his irises. **(A/N: I shall admit right now, I researched the colour of Chris Colfer's eyes. Yes, that makes me beyond sad. But hey...)**

Focusing on the task on hand and trying to stop himself coming up with lyrics in his head (_And the stars explode behind your eyes/Fire and ice as one, you're a paradox_), he said "Kurt, what's wrong? That was... That was the freaking hottest thing I've even seen."

Kurt held Sam's gaze as he blushed furiously at his admittance, and started to entertain the possibility that Sam was telling the truth.

"I guess I thought it would be impolite not to. But it was... Urrgh, Sam, it was _so_ hot!" He exclaimed, turning on to his back and staring at the ceiling as he tried hard not to fall asleep.

Sam chuckled as sleepily as Kurt felt, "I thought I'd already said that. Kurt, you're amazing, you know that? I just," He rolled over and caught Kurt in his arms, feeling at home with the soft yet hard body in his arms, "love you so much. You could never do _anything_ wrong, and that was far from anything."

Realising that he had somehow misjudged the whole situation, Kurt snuggled closer into Sam's arms and sighed against his chest.

"I'm sorry Sam. For overreacting. I love you too. I love you more."

As Sam rolled his eyes and patted his hair absentmindedly, Kurt spoke again.

"Sing for me?"

He didn't know what possessed him to ask. It was something his mother used to do, but no one had sung him to sleep for years. Yet it just seemed right for him to ask.

Sam smiled down at the charming boy who was half asleep in his arms and knew the perfect song to sing.

_Every time I see your smile  
>It makes my heart beat fast<br>And though it's much too soon to tell  
>I'm hoping this will last<em>

Kurt melted a little more in his sleepiness as he thought about the future. He knew that all his fantasmical childhood dreams of rising off into the sunset on the back of Prince Charming's white steed were just that, dreams, but he knew that he wanted whatever he and Sam had to last.

_Cause I just always wanna have you right here by my side_  
><em>The future's near but never certain<em>  
><em>At least stay here for just tonight<em>  
><em>I must've done something right to deserve you in my life<em>  
><em>I must've done something right along the way<em>

Sam knew that there must be some karma out there that was giving him such an amazing shot at life, such a wonderful person to share it with. Maybe he'd been Florence Nightingale in a past life or _something_, because he couldn't think of anything he had ever done in his present one to deserve Kurt.

_I just can't get you off my mind_  
><em>And why would I even try<em>  
><em>Even when I close my eyes<em>  
><em>I dream about you all the time<em>  
><em>Cause I just always wanna have you right here by my side<em>  
><em>The future's near but never certain<em>  
><em>So please stay here for just tonight<em>  
><em>I must've done something right to deserve you in my life<em>  
><em>I must've done something right along the way<em>

He could sense Kurt falling asleep in his arms, and slowly slid his left arm out from under him while he was still partially conscious. Kurt, halfway to blissful sleep, hardly felt its removal as he listened intently to the lyrics.

_And even if the moon fell down tonight_  
><em>There'd be nothing to worry about at all<em>  
><em>Because you make the whole world shine<em>  
><em>As long as you're here<em>  
><em>Everything would be alright<em>

He was pretty sure Kurt was asleep already; he could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest and the regularity of his feather soft breathing. But he wanted to finish the song anyway.

_I must've done something right to deserve you in my life_  
><em>I must've done something right along the way<em>

Letting his last word echo in the large room, he slowly sat up and admired the boy before him. In the soft moonlight his pale skin looked luminescent and Sam thought he'd never seen anything so beautiful. They might not need the moon, but it was handy for when his personal star was getting his beauty sleep.

He knew that Burt wouldn't be happy coming home to find his son in bed, naked, with an equally naked Sam. So he carefully slipped out the bed, cleaned himself up and got dressed again, the simple act taking much longer than it should have because he kept stopping to sneak glances back at Kurt every few seconds.

He pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead and took a last look before creeping up the stairs, locking the door behind him with the key under the plant pot (great security guys) and sprinting for his truck.

He would much rather have been back in that room with the boy he loved, but hell, Burt was far too scary to risk that. So he blew a kiss as he drove away, and tried not to dwell _too_ much on the nights events.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, hope you enjoyed, and as ever, song credits to Chase Coy, the artist formerly known as Dear Juliet (And i still don't tire of saying it lol) for his song 'If The Moon Fell Down Tonight', i love it!**

***Okay, so i re-read this bit as you do, checking for mistakes and such, and realised that i had inadvertantly incorporated yet another Friends moment, this one including Monica and 'kookyness' (i think that's how you'd spell it :/) and shoes. Yeah, so sue me (okay, don't! Consider Glee, Chase Coy and Friends disclaimed!), i just love that show!**

****Well, a nod to anyone British, because you _have _to have seen the Churchill nodding dog adverts for Direct Line, and it was all i could think of when i was writing a 'nodding like' similie. Yeah, you Americans, unless you want to YouTube the Direct Line adverts i'm referencing here, just ignore that similie and continue to read, i'm sorry if it doesn't make sense to you...**

**So, love, hate, wish, rate and all shizz? xx**


End file.
